Somebody Told Me
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Here's a collection of shippings we all love!Different themes for different chapters!Collection of lil ficlets and short stories! Scoop/retributionshipping, Faith, Tool, Kingcrab, OC, and many more! Stories better than this summary!


Here's a collection of ficlets of our favorite 5D's couples!

I'l start off with the one I'm most comfortable with!

Scoopshipping. (Retributionshipping)

Fluffy? Kinda? No?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bagels and Bosses<em>**

"Oi!" Carly exclaimed, hitting her head on the bathrooms tile floor, her body making a loud _thud_ as it did so. Her glasses were knocked from her face, and she was suddenly in a world of blotchy colors. Carly soon heard the sound of serious thumping at the door.

"Carly? What's going on in there? Did you fall again?" Jack asked, agitated.

"Ha... I'm fine!" she assured, but when she tried to get back up, her head started to spin. "Woah!" she said, and Jack came bardging through the door.

"You've got to be the most pathetic, clumsy thing in the world. How could you fall when your not taking taking a shower, nor the ground is even wet?" he muttered, extending out a hand. She squinted at the appendage, wondering what it was, when her hand was grabbed and she was thrusted to a standing position. All of a sudden, she face planted into something hard, and cried out again. She silently wondered if Jack ran her into a wall, when she heard his voice ring out.

"God dang it, Carly! Mind where ya goin', will ya? You have a hard face!" he said in a strained voice, and she could suddenly see again. Jack had gotten her glasses for her, and was now staring at her furiously. He was holding the left side of his chest, rubbing it. Carly finally put two and two together, and her hands flew to her nose, which was now streaming blood.

"A-and you h-have a hard chest." Carly replied, grabbing the bridge of her nose, groaning painfully, and tilted her head back.

"Ugh... Stupid reporter girl." he muttered, and started cleaning her bloody nose.

Afterward, they moved into the war zone called the 'kitchen', and created a battle called 'breakfast'.

* * *

><p>Jack placed the fire extinguisher back onto the hook on the wall, and turned back with a frustrated look. He held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, and closed his eyes.<p>

"How could you ruin eggs? They're one of the simplest things to make!" he growled aggresively, dropping his hand and glared at her with amethyst eyes.

"I-I don't know..." she whispered, and the duelist rolled his eyes.

"I swear..." he muttered under his breath, and walked out.

Later, Carly walked out with some bagels, and munched on them happily. She noticed the voicemail button blinking, and she pressed the 'Read" button. The first one was from Misty, whom wanted to meet up later. She wondered why the psychic model had an interest in her, she was only a VERY small time reporter.

The next was from her boss, who yelled at her to get going on the article and hand it in before seven, or she was fired. She looked at the clock, and it was nine in the morning. She yelped with horror at the realization, and the next voicemail popped up.

"That's it Carmine!", her boss yelled. "I don't need you! Your just a thorn in my side, easily removable! Your fired! Pick up your stuff in the morning!"

Carly groaned in sorrow, layed her head on the table, buried her head in her arms, and started sobbing quietly. That was all her income was, and her rent was already creeping up on her. And with an extra person living with her now...

"And you know wha-" Jack started angrily, stomping into the room, and stopped midsentence when he saw the girl.

"What happened to you?" he muttered, curiosity in his accented voice.

She pressed the button to the first message her boss sent her. Jack listened, and chuckled.

"He's always threatening to fire you. What's the difference?" he asked, agitated. The reporter then pressed the next button, and the blond listened, his arms folded. Anger then seaped into his eyes, and he gritted his teeth. He then went into his room, and closed the door.

The reporter kept her head down, and then heard furious cursing coming from Jack's room. She wondered silently if he was cursing himself about loosing the title again, when he walked out.

"I just saved your sorry butt." Jack muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Wha-what are yo-" Carly started, but was cut off by the phone ringing. She picked it up.

"H-hello?" she sniffled, and she heard her boss on the other line.

"C-Carmine! I... uh... was kidding about you being fired and a pain! Your-eh... promoted! You get a raise! C-come in when ever you want. Haha... happy to have you Carmine!" he said giddily into the phone, and the reporter girl was stunned.

"Uh.. sure boss!" she said cautiously, and Mr. Pitz hung up.

Carly lept from her seat, and bounded into the kitchen. There, she saw the blond looking for something.

"Jack! He-" the reporter was cut off by an angry Atlas.

"Carly, what the duce happened to my bagels?" he muttered darkly, starting to glare at the toaster. Carly's hand went to her stomach, and Jack's attention was brought to her.

"You flippen' ate my bagels? There's none left!" he nearly shouted, giving a death glare to the young reporter, who looked nervous.

"I-i'll make you you some new ones later!" she replied shakily, and Jack chuckled darkly.

"I'd rather get hit by a bus then let you get anywhere NEAR a toaster!" he scoffed, looking to the burnt oventop. "Dang girl..." he muttered under his breath. "Clean her up, save her from a fire, get her job back and she steals my bagel..." he muttered, and then looked into fridge for food.

Carly blushed, and she looked to him with kind eyes.

"Thanks Jack." Carly said softly, and smiled.

"Whatever." he growled, and pulled out a carton of eggs.

* * *

><p>Okay! Here's the first!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


End file.
